Mentality
by Seiko69
Summary: The child was unique, that much the doctor knew. "I can always hear your thoughts," The child also had a unique ability, that no one knew of...for now.


A/N: Ok so I was totally bored when I made this. So...yeah. Just bear with me. I decided to make them (the characters involved) speak French, since I see them more...French. So...yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the French words spoken. Enjoy!

The door to the room creaked open rather slowly, the intensely bright light flooding into the dark room. A small hiss caught the attention of the doctor, who opened the door. The doctor stared impassively at the small child sitting in the corner of the room. It had been a few weeks since the child was admitted to their Mental Hospital, after the child single handedly murder their father.

The doctor sighed, "Ino, _mon __chère_, please don't do that."

The child, now known as Ino, looked up at the doctor with impassive blue eyes. She sat in the corner of the room, her knees up to her chest. She looked to be 8 years of age, with long, pale blond hair and impassive blue eyes. Her skin was pale but in a way that made it look like freshly fallen snow. She was unique, that much the doctor knew. She seemed to hate the light, yet she represented light. She loved the dark, and yet that was her enemy. And she had a unique ability that no one really knew of.

"Come now Ino, you mustn't stare like that. It's very rude." the doctor spoke, stepping into the room.

"You stare like that…" Ino spoke, her soft voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor stopped, and stared at her, surprised. The only time when the child spoke, was when she was being dragged into the Hospital. The doctor shuddered, remembering what happened that day.

"_No!" screamed a young girl, "Let me go!"_

"_Retrain her!" a doctor yelled._

_The small child kicked and screamed, trying to get away from the doctors that surrounded her. She spotted a near by medical cart and grabbed whatever was there. She stabbed the item into a doctor's eye, before running. The doctor screamed, as nurses and other doctors ran after the child._

"_Don't let her escape!" a doctor yelled, helping the other doctor up._

_The child slid into a room, breathing heavily. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that her father had tried to touch her again, and she defended herself. Then she blacked out and woke up in an ambulance. That's when they dragged her into the building, much to her dismay._

_She heard footsteps outside the room and quickly crawled away, before the door slowly opened. In walked a young woman, with blond hair pulled into two pony-tails and amber eyes. She looked around the room, before her eyes landed on the small girl huddled in the corner._

"_What's wrong, __chéri__?" she asked, stepping closer to the girl._

_The girl whimpered, bringing her knees up to her chest, "I-I didn't mean to do it…" she whispered._

_The woman sat next to her, staring sadly at the woman, "Of course you didn't, __chéri__."_

_The little girl looked up at the woman, with translucent eyes, "Y-You believe me?"_

_The woman nodded, "Of course,"_

_The little girl's eyes narrowed, "No you don't! No one does!"_

_The woman couldn't say anything, as the young child screamed. She was surprised that the child raised her voice at her. That's when the door slammed open revealing the other nurses and doctors._

"_Get her!" one screamed._

_The little girl screamed, trying to fight them back, before her world went black._

The doctor shook their head clear, before smiling a bit at Ino. "Come here Ino, it's time for your pills."

Ino slowly got up, the white hospital gown falling to her feet as she stood. She slowly made her way towards the doctor, before stopping. The doctor smiled and handed Ino a plastic cup that contained two pills.

"Take them _chère_," the doctor ordered. _Take them so I can go already, damn brat._

Ino looked at the pills, "I can hear you, you know."

The doctor instantly froze. _She can hear my thoughts?_

Ino looked up at the doctor, "I can always hear your thoughts."

The doctor just smiled, "Take the pills, they'll help you."

Ino looked back at the pills, and then smacked them out of the doctor's hand. "They're poison."

The doctor narrowed their eyes, before going to pick up the pills. "No they're not _chère_, now take them."

Ino shook her head, as the doctor handed her the pills "No,"

The doctor grew furious, as Ino knocked them away again, "_Chère_, take the pills."

Ino grabbed the pen from the clipboard that lay on the floor by the doctor's feet, "No, they're poison."

The doctor growled, and turned towards Ino, "You stubborn child, take the damn-" her eyes widened, as she stared into Ino's impassive eyes.

"You were trying to kill me, _madame_." Ino spoke, her voice holding no emotion.

Blood rolled down Ino's arm, as she held the pen in the doctor's neck. The doctor tried to speak, but all that came out was blood. Ino leaned down and grabbed the pills, before she forcefully opened the doctor's mouth.

"Take your pills, _madame_." She spoke, shoving the pills into the bloody mouth.

The doctor fell down, as Ino removed the pen from her neck. She grabbed the clipboard and then padded out of the room, headed towards the secretary's desk. She tapped the wall, gaining the secretary's attention.

"Shizune, I need a new doctor." Ino spoke, looking at the dark-haired woman in the receptionist desk.

The woman, Shizune, sighed before smiling, "Alright Ino, go back to your room."

Ino shook her head, "No, I don't want to."

Shizune sighed, before going around the desk, and kneeling in-front of Ino. "Would you like to go with Tsunade?"

Ino nodded, making Shizune smile. _This girl really likes Tsunade-sama. _"Alright, come on." She took hold of Ino's blood stained hand.

Ino held on limply, dropping the clipboard, as Shizune led her through a pair of double doors, to an office.

"Sit right there, I'll get Tsunade." Then Shizune entered the office.

Ino stood in her spot, unmoving, until Shizune came back.

"Go on in Ino." She spoke, before leaving.

Ino watched her leave, before padding into the room. She stared at the blond woman in the room, who smiled once she spotted Ino.

"Come in, _chéri_. Please, sit." She spoke, pointing to a chair.

Ino sat in the chair in front of the desk, staring up at Tsunade.

"So Shizune tells me you are in need of a new doctor? Care to explain why?" Tsunade asked, staring at the girl.

"She tried to kill me," Ino replied, "again."

Tsunade sighed. All of the doctors she gave to Ino died for trying to kill the girl or trying to harm her in any other way. Why couldn't one doctor try to get along with the girl?

"I want you as my doctor," Ino spoke, snapping Tsunade out of her thoughts.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm flattered, really, but you know I can't be your doctor, _chéri_."

"Why not?" Ino asked, blinking.

Tsunade sighed, "Because you are a special case and the ones who run this don't want me to take care of someone as special as you."

"Why?" Ino asked again.

Tsunade smiled, "Because they're afraid that you might take all my free time."

"They're scared I'll kill you," Ino spoke, her eyes on the ground, "Like I did to all my other doctors."

Tsunade sighed, before getting up. She walked around the desk and kneeled in-front of Ino, moving hair from her face. She smiled warmly at Ino, who blinked at her. Tsunade hugged the child, noticing Ino stiffen. Tsunade chuckled, before looking down at Ino, who relaxed and snuggled into the warm embrace.

_This child has gone through so much_, she thought, _if only I could take her with me. That way, she could know a mother's love._

Ino looked down, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Tsunade froze, "H-How did you…"

Ino looked up at her, "I can hear your thoughts."

Tsunade sighed, before getting back up. "Oh _chéri_…"

"So you are leaving?" Ino asked, looking directly into Tsunade's amber eyes.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes _chéri_, I am."

"You don't like me, do you?" Ino asked, looking back at the floor.

Tsunade shook her head, kneeling in front of her again, "Of course I do _chéri_, it's just," she paused, not knowing how to word it.

"The elders are making you," Ino spoke, her eyes hardening.

Tsunade shook her head, "No it was my choice to leave."

Ino's eyes hardened more, "The elders will pay…"

Tsunade grabbed her shoulders, "Ino, don't talk like that." she scolded.

Ino looked up at Tsunade, her eyes still hard. "They will all pay…"

Tsunade scowled, "Ino, don't-" she couldn't finish her sentence, since Ino shoved her hands away.

Ino glared at Tsunade, before she walked out of the room, her mind set. Tsunade sighed, before getting up. If she didn't act now, the whole medical staff would be killed. How would they be killed, you ask? Well, they would be killed in the only way Ino knew how to kill; mentally.

Tsunade rushed out of her office, out of the double doors, only to freeze, her eyes widening with shock. She watched as doctors and nurses fell left and right, as medical carts were lifted and tossed into windows without anyone touching them, as pens and pencils were stabbed into unsuspecting nurses.

"Damnit," Tsunade cursed, before she rushed towards the front door.

She dodged a few stray pencils and managed to escape through the front doors. She spotted Shizune and a few other nurses by a truck, motioning for her to hurry over. So Tsunade didn't waste anytime. She ran to the truck and climbed in, before they drove off, not once looking back at the Mental Hospital they once worked at.


End file.
